<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nueva Vida by AnnySakuraRuiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390574">Nueva Vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz'>AnnySakuraRuiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, M/M, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry escapa a un nuevo mundo, en el cual puede disfrutar su vida. Haciando aliados y enemigos am mismo tiempo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton / Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nueva Vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vamos maestro" - dijo solemnemente- "este mundo ya no va a sobrevivir"</p>
<p>Harry solo miro a la muerte y le sonrío. Le gustaba la idea de un nuevo mundo. Miro alrededor y solo pudo ver ruinas, con 30 años de edad, ya no se parecía al joven de 17 pequeño y escuálido que había derrotado a Voldemort.</p>
<p>Se había convertido en auror, así que cuando le hicieron los estudios médicos correspondientes, se dio cuenta que tenía varias pociones ilegales dentro de él. Después de desecharlas, dejó de tener sentimientos por Ginny, entendió mejor sus propios sentimientos y entendió que la veía como una hermana, nada más. Decir que los Weasley estaban furiosos por no volver con Ginny fue decir poco.</p>
<p>Harry siguió con su vida, después del examen médico tomó pociones de mejora. Su salud estuvo al cien, sus lentes se fueron y su pensamiento se afiló y pudo tomar mejores decisiones.</p>
<p>Diez años de paz. Solo diez años, hasta que los muggles se enteraron de la existencia de la magia. Al final pudo entender el odio de los sangre pura a los nacidos muggle.</p>
<p>Todo se fue a la mierda cuando un <em>'Vernon </em><em>Dursley'</em> apareció. Al enterarse de que su hija era una bruja, no la aceptó. Lo que lo diferenciaba de su tío fue que tenía demasiado poder militar en las manos.</p>
<p>Las áreas mágicas que se encontraban cerca de Salem o Ilvermorny en Estados Unidos fueron totalmente destruidas. Eso empezó una guerra la cual los magos perdieron. Bombas atómicas fueron lanzadas, nada quedó. Todo lo mágico fue masacrado.</p>
<p>Harry vio tristemente como moría su mundo. Los pocos muggles recursos que han sobrevivido, se tienden a adaptar a un mundo destruido, envenenado y sin.</p>
<p>La muerte apareció cuando la guerra comenzó, y se quedó junto a Harry. Harry había cumplido 35 años, y aun se veía de 20. Le ofreció irse a otro lado a lo cual Harry aceptó. Al cruzar el velo deseo que su próxima vida fuera mejor que esta.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Harry se despertó en un lugar oscuro, apenas podía moverse. Cuando sintió que alguien lo jalo, entendió todo. Estaba naciendo. Maldijo a todos porque dolía como una perra.</p>
<p>Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a un hombre con cara disgustada.</p>
<p>Movió su cabeza para ver al resto de la habitación. No había nada. Solo los muebles básicos. Pensó que los bebés no distinguían colores, porque todo se veía gris, solo la piel tenía color. Intento ver a su nueva madre. Era hermosa, piel clara y el pelo oscuro.</p>
<p><em>'Es niño'</em> entonces la cara de su madre lanzó un puchero. "No importa, es hermoso, Andrew" dijo al que supuso que era su padre.</p>
<p>Vio a su padre llenar una hoja. Y se la pasó a su madre. "¿Te das cuenta que estas siendo egoista? ¡Eres de Abnegación! El sufrirá toda su vida ..." empezó a gritar, ella se veía cansada.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Entendió toda la pelea cuando su padre lo empezó a tratar como si fuera una niña. Su madre solo lo miraba con lástima e intentaba ayudar.</p>
<p>Durante sus primeros 4 años, no se pudo quejar. Sus padres se preocupaban por él, su hermano lo cuidaba como si estaba hecho de cristal. Tuvo la infancia que siempre quiso. Había detallitos pero amó a su nueva familia.</p>
<p>Después de los 9 se terminó acostumbrando a estar vestido de niña. Peor aún, estaba tan acostumbrado actuar como una niña que era tan normal como respirar. Su cuerpo ni siquiera lo ayudó, ya que era pequeño, su pelo era una mezcla rara de rubio con negro largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos seguían siendo verdes esmeraldas. Su voz era demasiado suave y dulce. Según todos era hermosa. Lamentablemente tuvo que admitir, que era demasiado agradable a la vista.</p>
<p>La primera vez que su padre la llevó a consejo tenía 12 años. Terminó sorprendiendo a todos. Marcus Eaton estaba enojado, Jeanine Matthews estaba sorprendida, Máx se estaba riendo a pulmón, Johanna Reyes tenía una pequeña sonrisa, e incluso Jack Kang estaba mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha.</p>
<p>Había demostrado en solo diez minutos que todas las personas tenía las características de las facciones, solo había que educarlas. Y propuso varias ideas para mejorar cada facción. E inclusive una escuela comunal hasta los 15 obligatoriamente, todos tenían que aprender a sobrevivir en el mundo si querían seguir adelante.</p>
<p>El jefe de Verdad Jack Kang, termino diciendo que si tenía esa mentalidad a los 20, ella encabezaría el consejo. Los demás líderes simplemente asintieron pensando lo mismo.</p>
<p>"Si es así, terminaré en Osadía" dijo Harry riendo. Los demás no entendieron, a lo que contestó. "Necesitaré estar en la mejor posible si me voy a hacer cargo de este lugar, en osadía se me allow a ser más liberal y podré hacer las ideas en grande" dijo con una sonrisa</p>
<p>Max deseo que si ella era el jefe no debería que ver a los demás como pavos reales frente a él.</p>
<p>Jack deseo que estaba en Verdad, no dudaba de su sinceridad.</p>
<p>Había oído los chismes de ella, la niña era demasiado inteligente, pero se preocupa por los demás, su mejor ataque era cuando te decía la verdad de frente, no importaba si fuera cruel. Definitivamente iría a osadía. El mismo era un divergente. Por lo que la entendía perfectamente. Tenía ideas revolucionarias que ayudarían a todos en lugar de algunos pocos.</p>
<p>Jeanine estaba disgustada de que tal inteligencia iría a entrenar a una cueva. Pero pensando terminó en las ventajas, un líder fuerte, ganaría más respeto, y si mostraba inteligencia la seguirian aún más. Una divergente era lo pensaba que ella era. Ellos no eran aceptados, y ella le disgustaba, pero pudo ver los pros en sus ideas. Mejorar su nivel de vida era mucho mejor que planear un asesinato en masa.</p>
<p>Marcus estaba disgustado, la niña que debió haber crecido como abnegada, estaba cambiando a la gente. Los demás jefes la vieron como progreso, pero el solo podía ver como estaba destruyendo poco a poco su estatus quo.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>El día de la prueba de, los cinco jefes se presentaron en la habitación sorprendiendo a todos. Cuando Beatrice Prior fue llamada a una habitación aparte, los demás empezaron a susurrar. Caleb estaba preocupado por su hermanito, era demasiado joven. Los demás en la habitación lo veían como si fuera un bistec. Cuando llegó su turno, no se sorprendió que hubiera quedado en Erudición, solo odiaba al maldito lobo. Tenia mas pensamientos molestandolo, su hermana, digo, su hermanito podía asustado por los lobos. Luego pensó en lo inteligente que era y se tranquilizó.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Tori estaba haciendo las pruebas de aptitud el día de hoy. Se le asignó una habitación relativamente más grande. Lo cual la sorprendió. Se asustó cuando los cinco jefes de las facciones entraron en la habitación.</p>
<p>Pensó que quien hubiera llamado la atención de los cinco estaba en un gran problema.</p>
<p>Cuando una chica con el pelo bicolor entro, saludo a los jefes como si fuera una vieja amiga. Cuando terminó de poner la simulación. Estaba sorprendida. Todos estaban atentos. Eligió la daga, sin preocuparse por la horma de queso ¿De qué le serviría? Entonces el primer lobo salió, simplemente se relajó, aún podías verla en guardia, lista para el ataque, dios, se veía hermosa. Había mostrado dos rasgos. Estaba preocupada, volteo a ver a los jefes y todos estaban viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Siguiendo la simulación apareció una niña, el lobo intentó atacarla, digo intentó, porque en menos de un minuto había matado a sangre fría al lobo. Sin preocuparse por su apariencia continuo hacia la niña verificando que no tuviera ninguna lesión. Cuatro rasgos.</p>
<p>"Te dije, va a quedarse en Osadía" dijo la jefa de Erudición al de Verdad, el cual la miro con reproche murmurando algo sobre aun no falta la parte de verdad. Al momento de decir eso activó la última fase. Decir que conversó con total honestidad a todo lo que se le preguntó fue un shock. Cinco rasgos. Un divergente completo. Iba a ser asesinada como los demás que conoció antes que ella.</p>
<p>Jeanine hizo el trabajo de despertarla al ver que Tori seguía paralizada. No podía ayudarla, no podía mantener el secreto. No cuando todos los jefes la vieron. No podía poner en sus hojas un <em>no concluyente</em> . No podía ayudarla.</p>
<p>"Felicidades Beatriz, eres una divergente" dijo la jefa de Cordialidad. "Por favor cuando llegues a osadía has los libros que habías prometido" Tori miro como si estuviera loca. La niña acababa de mostrar los cinco rasgos, pero la Jefa estaba segura de que iría a Osadía….</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>El dia de la selección Harry se despidió de sus padres. Ellos sabían que no la volverían a ver por un tiempo. Caleb estaba disgustado ya la vez decidido. Preocupado por su hermano, no podría protegerlo en la cueva de todos esos demonios de negro y decidido a convertirse en jefe de erudición para ayudar con todos sus planes.</p>
<p>En el círculo interior había filas de sillas donde las familias se estaban sentando. Al ver hacia el estado, vio que contenía cinco cuencos de metal, cada uno con una sustancia que representaba cada una de las cinco facciones, lo cual son: piedras grises para Abnegación, agua para Erudición, tierra para Cordialidad, carbones encendidos para Osadía y vidrio para Verdad.</p>
<p>Vio como Caleb elegía Erudición y le deseo la mejor de las suertes posibles. Cuando llegó su turno, sin pensarlo corto su palma, viendo como la sangre se derramó sobre los carbones encendidos. Y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, cuatro gotas se separaron y se fueron a los demás cuencos.</p>
<p>Harry estaba feliz, corrió hacia un vagón, sin mucha dificultad lo alcanzó. Vio como el atardecer se apagaba esperando su vida futura. Morte le había asegurado que no habrían guerras cercanas, por lo que se relajo y disfruto el paisaje.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>